specimen 0
by FXCF
Summary: this is the story of specimen zero, the main protagonist of spooky's jump scare mansion, after the bad ending. zero forgets his past, and follows a one trek path. kill, eat, live forever, rinse repeat.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe i have fallen in love with a game released three years ago, welp, who cares. Onto the story! [note, this takes place about seven years after the bad ending] [expect characters with no personality to gain one]

"Please! No! NO!" a shrill shriek ran through the ethereal mansion, as the poor woman's head rolled to the floor. Her killer removed the axe from the wall. The figure was mostly black, save for the left half of his face. His eyes a menacing blood red, unnaturally glowing. He had no visible mouth. He was maybe 6'8, and twenty years old. Dried blood covered his body, resembling that of hand prints. His hands had blood, both new and old, covering them, and his axe had a multitude of scars, around a thousand and then some. His hair had streaks of blood, and was as black as the rest of him. His only visible eye was sharp, and seemed to have trails of old blood going down from it. He sighed, his voice that of iron being shoved against titanium. "They are dead, spook, you can come out now." from the ceiling, a ghost descended. She looked at least twelve, with dark blue hair, white skin, and a light blue dress. "That was fast." she said nonshilaunty. "But of course, when do i ever play with our pets meals?" the demon said while picking up the corpse. "Who should we feed… specimen ten or unknown number four?" the demon tapped his chin. "No wait, we fed ten last yesterday. Four it is!" he said, oddly happy. The demon and spooky floated away, deeper into the mansion.

Soon, the two entered a small room, with blue mist everywhere, and blue light filtering from the cracks. "Ooohhh Tirsiak~" on a bed in the corner of the room was a girl with pale skin, and dark brown fur curled around her waist and neck, brown leggings, brown arm cloths, and a brown shirt with a gold top, anything covered by the fur around her neck, she also had white hair, with two white wolf ears, and a white wolf tail, and wooden antlers. "Ugh.. what?..." the girl, Tirsiak, woke up. "Morning Tirsiak, i brought you some breakfast!" the demon said, gleefully. Tirsiak perked up, and hopped out of the bed. She was pretty short, only 5'8, well, short compared to the demon. "Thanks zero!" the demon, zero, tossed her the corpse, to which she began to feast into. "Well, i'm going to go see if anyone has decided to come play." spooky said, and floated away. "Eh, T, want to go to the ALT_WORLD and play with the puppies after your done eating?" zero asked. "Mmm, shure! The pups have some new brothers and sisters!" zero smiled. "Yay."

Good? Shit? TELL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Zero never sleeps. Why? Because if he sleeps, he remembers his past. This is one of those times.

Zero ran from goopy bastard. The hell even was it?! Zero turned, and swung the axe, slicing through the green 'flesh', distracting it. Zero was in room 997, only a few more, and he was home free. A cutout jumped up in front of him, but he sliced it in half. In a few minutes, he arrived to room 999. Zero did not hesitate to kick the door open, into room 1000. Still running, he sliced the chains off the door, and opened it up, to see…

A god damn fake sky, and spooky floating. "Ok spooky, what the hell?!" the ghost girl shrugged. "Well, do you think there wouldn't be a final boss? Yeesh, have you ever played a single game ever?" spooky just floated downwards into the ground, and a door appeared. Zero sighed, ran a finger against his axe's blade, and kicked the door open.

One hour later

"DIE!" zero yelled, and swung the axe down on specimen 9. And again. And again. And finally, the axe got lodged into beast's head. Zero panted for breath, his face and body covered with specimen 9's blood. With a roar unlike himself, zero ripped out the axe, making blood spew on his face, and into his mad smiling face. The more zero swung at 9's corpse, the more he lost himself. Before he knew it, his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

short AF

Zero walked through the halls, axe over his shoulder. God was he board. No humans have come by for months, and that was odd. Usually, a human would come by, looking for treasure, a princess or prince, or just plain curiosity. Well, his boredom would not last long, for the old front door creaked open. Well, more like kicked open, then slammed shut. He could hear panting from the room, even though he was in room two. He could then hear spooky float from above, and what happened next surprised him.

In room 0

A young girl with brown hair sat with her back to the door. Her sun kissed blue dress torn heavily. Her eyes stung from all the crying, and all the smoke that had assaulted her senses. "He-holy heavens! What happened to you?" a young, echoey voice asked the girl. She looked up to the specter, her red eyes quivering. In front of her was a girl, around her age, but, well, dead. Her skin a light blue, and her dress the same color as the crying girl, but torn at the bottom, and her long hair a dark blue. "Uh, kid? Some one up in that noggin of yours?" the girl floated down to the other girl, and made her back up further to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

[this chapter was edited by thorison1080, shoutout to him!]

The girl whimpered in fear, as the pale blue ghost girl stared at her. "Uhhh… ok this just got awkward fast.." spooky rubbed the back of her head. Is this kid mute? Looking down, spooky was able to take in more of the girl's features. Scars and burns marked all of her exposed pale flesh, and her reddish brown eyes had a dead look to them, her short brown hair looked as if it had not been washed in a very long time, she had a petite slim body which was covered by a white tank top and a pair of slightly torn black pants. After a minute, the girl moved.

"W-who are you..?" her voice was as petite as the rest of her, and it shook with every breath, meaning that she was either in pain or very scared, if Spooky was to make a bet she'd guess both.

"I am spooky. This" she gestured to the room. "Is my home of a thousand rooms, and normally i would ask you to get to room a thousand for a reward, but-" began Spooky only to be interrupted by the door behind spooky was kicked open by a black boot.

"okay , spook, you gotta stop locking the door when someone enters the house-oh hey." Began the figure in annoyance only to freeze when he saw her. The figure was pitch black, aside from a small area around it's right eye, said eye being a glowing red. Spooky sighed. "Zero, what have i said about kicking doors open?!" Growled Spooky as 'zero' shrugged. "How else am i supposed to denie specimen eight from getting my structurally superfluous behind? Aside from my axe" he countered muttering the last part.

"Anywho" he said as walked over to the kid, and held his hand out to her. "You okay kid?" the kid tried to back farther into the door. "Eh, guess i look a little intimidating, huh?" He chuckled with a shrug, the black receded into his left arm, showing the figure under the darkness. He wore a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and had raven black hair. "Better now kid?" his voice was calm, with a bit of a charismatic hint. The girl gasped, before attempting to back up moar. Zero sighed. "Seriously? Look kid, i'm trying to be nice here, but you're being rude, so i'm gonna-" the window next to them shattered via molotov cocktail. "Nah shit!" without a second wasted, zero picked the girl up and put her on his back before panicly running into room one, spooky close behind. "Why are you coming? you can't get hurt you're a ghost" zero asked Spooky as they ran. "might as well come along" shrugged Spooky. Zero ran fast, deadly fast, passing rooms seven through thirty four. "[Huff] okay-[wheeze] i think i ran far enough." the girl had a death grip around his neck. "Kay kid, let go of my neck, i can't breath." spooky rolled her eyes.

"Zero, you don't need to breathe." Spooky deadpanned. zero opened his mouth mouth to respond, but shut his mouth, and grumbled under his breath "Oy ty, sukin syn"

spooky looked at him in confusion. "The hell?" "it's russian. Let it sink in for a moment" explained Zero. spooky looked at zero with a raised brow, before her eyes widened at what he said. "Oh come on zero! There is a kid in the room!" Scolded Spooky. the girl was finally brought back into the plot, sweatdropped at there argument. "That was a bad word.." the girl said, surprising both of the two beings. "Wait, you know russian?" Asked zero the girl nodded. "To chto ya govoryu?" the girl started to think, then responded.

"You said, what am i saying?" Answered the girl.

zero nodded his head. "nice."

Spooky groaned "great, two foreign speakers to hurt my head!"


End file.
